Meeting Their Heroes
by Arya1990
Summary: Fred and George find out who the Marauders are. K  for MINOR profanity.
1. Flashbacks and resuming of Quests

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling. I am not the copyright or trademark owner of ANYTHING to do with the Harry Potter Books (Bought to us through Scholastic) or the Movies (thanks to Warner Brothers). I am borrowing Ms. Rowlings genius for my own amusement and (I hope) yours. **

_AN: Hi everyone. This idea kind of popped into my head remembering another story I had read about Fred and George finding out who the Marauders are. This story is set between the end of GOF and the beginning of the OOTP, about a week before Harry is attacked and removed to Grimauld Place._

**Meeting Their Heroes.**

Fred and George Weasley sat facing each other on the twin beds in their room at Number 12 Grimauld Place. It had been a week since their whole family (Except Bill, who was living in a small flat near Diagon Alley since he had come home from Curse Breaking in Egypt to work a desk job for Gringotts instead, Charlie, who was still in Romania working with Dragons and trying to make allies with foreign wizards) and Percy, who has walked out on them, the prat) and they had quickly grown board.

-Flash Back-

**Fred & Georges first year of Hogwarts, The evening they had rescued the Marauders Map.**

Fred and George were sitting huddled together in a quite corner of the common room (which was unusual as it would be in their 6th year, while they were trying to get their winnings or money back of Bagman) staring at the blank piece of parchment Fred had nicked (Under George's Dungbomb diversion) from the "Conviscated and highly dangerous" draw in Filchs' office. "I wonder what it is" Mused Fred "I dunno Forge" George replied "Its obviously gonna be a big help to pranksters, else Filch wouldn't have nicked it" "True, Gred, Very true" Fred said thoughtfully "Shall we try asking it?" "Great idea!" George cried, amazed they had only just thought of it and whipped out his wand, touched it to the Parchment and said "What the hell are you and how did Filch get hold of you". Immediately green ink flowed across the parchment and formed the words 'The Marauders advice you to show more respect to their most brilliant idea ever if you want answers' "WOW!" Fred whispered in awe while George, red in the face, rephrased his question "Could The Marauders please tell me what this piece of parchment is?" He asked quietly. Again, the green ink flowed across the parchment and said 'The Marauders Map. And Who are you?' "Fred and George Weasley. Who are the marauders and how do you use this map?" 'The Marauders are Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. If Messers Weasley are trouble makers (which we suspect, since they retrieved our map, which we LET Filch conviscate) we suggest they _Solemnly Swear_ what the authorities call what they will use this map to get up to and DON"T FORGET TO TELL THE MAP WHEN _YOU_ ARE DONE, or anyone can read it!'. Fred and George cracked identical grins: There was only one authority they could think of off the top of their heads and there was no doubt what their mother called their pranks. Fred touched his wand to the parchment near Georges and they intoned together "I Solemnly Swear I am up to No Good" Immediately, what looked like a flat fountain of green ink appeared in the middle of the parchment and formed lines which crisscrossed all over the surface and formed the most exquisitely detailed map of Hogwarts! It even had labelled moving figures! Fred and George were speechless and just started at the living, moving map for ten minutes until curfew, when Fred remembered the last bit of advice and said, grinning "Mischief Managed". The Map immediately went blank.

-The Next Evening-

The Twins sat again in the corner, wondering who on earth The Marauders could be. They had a newer piece of parchment, cleverly charmed and neatly headed with the words "Our Goals" It had many things on it, including "Befriend Peeves" and "Prank Filch". However, they decided together and added a new one into the number one spot "Find the Marauders". And over the next several weeks, they asked several teachers. McGonogall, Hagrid and Flitwick seemed very sad, and refused to tell them anything. Snape had looked coldly furious when they had approached him and hissed "Where did you hear that name" before they had fled. So they had given up asking questions. Bill and Charlie could only say that they were a gang of trouble makers who had left the school about ten years before, and they were scared to ask their parents.

-End Flashback-

Fred and George snapped out of their reverie with identical smirks "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred inquired "Time to go back to number 1?" George replied "Yup. With so many new adults around, ONE of them must have heard of The Marauders!"

Eager, they went straight downstairs and as the meeting let out, they asked several of the older order members (like Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dedalus Diggle) who didn't know. They completely missed the look of mischief that appeared in Remus' eyes as he signalled Sirius (with a Sign Language the Marauders had invented long ago) not to tell them ANTHING just yet. Sirius grinned in response; he was going to enjoy pranking these two!


	2. Revelations, Eavesdroppers and Apologies

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling. I am not the copyright or trademark owner of ANYTHING to do with the Harry Potter Books (Bought to us through Scholastic) or the Movies (thanks to Warner Brothers). I am borrowing Ms. Rowlings genius for my own amusement and (I hope) yours. **

_AN: Hi everyone. This is the second and last chapter of Meeting Their Heroes. I hope you like my take on it and ANY resemblance to ANYONE elses take on Gred and Forge finding out that Sirius and Remus were Padfoot and Moony is NOT intentional and is because their idea inspired me to try this. I hope to have made it original however._

**Meeting Their Heroes Chapter Two: Moony and Padfoots' Prank and an eaves dropper.**

**This chapter takes place about a week after Moony and Padfoot find out that the Twins want to know who the Marauders are.**

Fred and George Weasley sat at the table in the Kitchen in Grimmauld Place (the adults having decided NOT to use it for a meeting for once, as so few were able to make it they were in the drawing room that had been cleaned out the day before), glumly reflecting that no one they had asked in the last week knew anything about their idols the Marauders. "Who else can we ask?" sighed George "I dunno Forge" Fred replied sadly. "It's like they never existed; no one has ever heard of them!" "They made the map though, they must have been trouble makers!" Fred exclaimed, frustrated with the lack of information. "Well" George mused "we know they graduated between 10 and 15 years ago since McGonogall told us. Who do we KNOW was at Hogwarts then that we haven't asked?" Fred got a look of wild excitement on his face as he realied what George has realised "BRILLIANT FORGE! There is NO WAY that Dumbledore didn't know what the Marauders got up to! Next time we see him, we will ask him!" Both twins were beaming at the idea that they would soon know more about their idols.

-Meanwhile, just outside the kitchen door-

Remus and Sirius could have cracked ribs, they were trying SO hard to keep themselves from laughing hearing how desperate the twins were to meet THEM. In the end they managed to control themselves and walked into the kitchen

-At the table-

"Hello Sirius and Remus" The twins greeted cheerfully "Hi boys" the marauders returned. "We heard you thinking out loud before, how did you hear about the marauders? They were well before your time"

"Well we noticed this old bit of parchment in"

"Filchs office in first year and

"knicked it. It's the Map they made of"

"Hogwarts and its really helped our pranking"

The twins began in their usual ping-ponging speech, taking it in turns and finishing each-others' sentences and causing the two to grin inwardly as they had hoped the map would help their successors as the Hogwarts Trouble Makers

"And we know that they called each other Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs but we can't find out who they were, and we've asked everyone" Fred finished dejected. "You never asked us" Remus said, feigning surprise "I had no idea you wanted to know about them so badly" "You mean" "You knew" "THE MARAUDERS!" Fred and George yelled in excitement "Yes, we did. We were at Hogwarts when they were around." Sirius smiled. What do you want to know?" "Who are they?" "Did they prank much?" "What were they like?"

"Slow down!" Remus laughed. Sirius began "While we were at school, we played a lot of innocent pranks to give EVERYONE (Including the person we pranked) a laught. But Prongs and Padfoot were arrogant jerks. They were very gifted students and it went to their heads. They thought they were superior to the rest of us and they pranked people, especially an intelligent Slytherin in our year, cruelly but no one stood up to them. Moony was the voice of reason in the group and tried to stop them. Wormtail" which was spat with unmistakable anger "Was a coward who hung around so he wouldn't be bullied".

Remus, seeing the crestfallen look on the twins faces, picked up the story "Towards the end of school, Prongs started to grow up and started dating the women he loved. They got married and were very happy before they were killed" "We're sorry" The twins said at the unmistakable pain on Remus' face "Wormtail turned traitor and Padfoot here" pointing at Sirius "got framed and sent to Azkaban. The twins jaw dropped "leaving Moony here all alone" Sirius finished sadly.

The twins were speechless with shock. 5 minutes later when it had sunk in they said "If you are Moony and Padfoot" they asked quietly then Wormtail.." "Was Peter Pettigrew" Sirius spat venomously "Who faked his death to frame me for murder and then spent 12 years as a rat, most of which we was scabbers" The twins looked disgusted that they had harboured such a criminal. Seeking to move the conversation onto lighter topics they asked "And Prongs, who married the women he loved" "Was James Potter, who married Lily" The twins jaws dropped again, realising that they had indeed choosen wisely to give Harry the map as he was the Son of a MARAUDER! "So Harry.." "Is the son of a Marauder, yes" Moony smiled "Why?" "We gave him the map in his third year so he could sneak into Hogsmeade. The bastards he lived with" Which caused a stirring of unease in the man standing just outside the kitchen "refused to sign the form or do anything that didn't make him miserable or damage his self-esteem" which caused the man outside to start kicking himself that he had never noticed any of this before, which he of all people should have, Remus and Sirius to growl in anger and the twins to remember when they had found out:

After seeing how Harry had been caged when they had rescued him in second year, they had flooed to Dumbledores office in the middle of the night to borrow his Pensieve off him without their mother knowing and then confronted Harry, who had reluctantly shown them his memories of his whole life with those animals. They had sworn to say nothing but were encouraging him to show Dumbledore or their father, anyone who could bring the Dursleys to justice. Seeking to move the topic away from this they asked "What was the cruellest prank you ever pulled?"

At this, Sirius went pale before managing to speak "you know Moony is a werewolf, right?" The twins rolled their eyes "of course we do!" Well the shrieking shack, a tunnel from there to near the green houses and the Whomping Willow were all planted and put in place to give him somewhere to transform were he and others were safe. In our 5th year, after we all became animgi, we figured out how to still the tree so we could follow Remus to be with him in out animal forms because it made it easier for him. Severus Snape, who was in our year in Slytherin and who, I regret to say we regularly tormented. At the time we thought we were pranksters but really we were bullies" The twins felt horrible that they had idolised some men but realised that the mans words and actions lately meant he had become a good person so they accepted his words and motioned him to continue. "Severus was very curious about where Remus went every month and kept pestering us about it. Eventuallly, in a fit of temper at him asking again when I was already running late to meet James and the Rat to go be with him and freaked we would miss the worst bit for him, I told him how to stop the tree and that the answer was at the end of the tunnel" The twins glared; they couldn't believe that they had idolised someone so thoughtless and cruel. Sirius, seeing the looks on their faces, sighed.

"I immediately regretted what I had said and I chased after him as he ran to do as I had suggested. He didn't respond to my yells, not trusting me now I wasn't blurting things out in anger. I passed James and told him what I had done. He punched me in the face and put the full body bind on me before he ran after Snape and managed to pull him away from Remus just in time. I thought I had ruined everything, in a fit of temper I had almost turned my best friend into the murderer he was always so scared he would be and gotten him condemned for it. I didn't see how they could ever forgive me but what was worse is that even feeling so guilty and knowing full well that he never deserved any of what we did to him, least of all what I did, I never even worked up the nerve to apologise to Severus."

The man standing outside couldn't take it any more and walked into the kitchen, making them all jump. He paid no heed as he looked deeply into Sirius' eyes "Do you mean that, Black? Do you really regret what you did, did you really mean that I never deserved it?" Severus asked, attempting to legimize Sirius to determine the truth of his answer. Sirius completely released his barriers, and let Severus in before he answerd "Yes, Severus. I did. I am so incredibly sorry, I know this is way to late and I doubt you ever could but I really hope you can forgive me and we could work on maybe being friends one day" Severus was surprised at the sincerity of the mans words and at his new found maturity (as was Remus, the twins had run as soon as Snape had revealed himself). "I can see you mean it black and I acknowledge your apology. As for accepting it and being friends, I think I would like that - it would make my life much nicer. But it will take time, I have hated and blamed you and thought little of you for so long, it may be a while before I can move past it to who you are now" "I understand, Severus. I am glad you have seen I have changed and I hope to continue proving that to you" the two men shook hands and then departed for their homes (in Severus' case) and beds (In the marauders case).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this seems a little OOC for Sirius but imagine what 12 years reliving the worst things that you have ever done or have ever happened to you would do? I think it would have forced him to grow up and realise the things I have him realising. As for Severus, I know he isn't such an open or forgiving person, but I like to think he would respond to such sincerity and as it caught him off guard, I think he would (understandably) relax his control a little and reveal a little of his pain, loneliness and desperation to be accepted and to have friends. I know this turned out kind of depressing but I hope you enjoyed it. I know these are OOC but I will usually write them this way for the reasons above and because it helps my stories. I also think that Severus has suffered enough, so most of my stories will have things like this happen to give him what he so desperately needs and deserves: The loyalty and friendship the Marauders (For I do NOT consider Peter worthy of the title) could show him. I also like to think that Sirius didwill grow up after his school days and realise how terribly he acted.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are most welcome!**


End file.
